The Time Lord, The Witch, and the Police Box
by Dex-El of Krypton
Summary: The Doctor and Hermione are traveling the cosmos. The Doctor wishes the help heal Hermione of the horrors of the war. But does all Hermione really need is a Doctor? Doctor/Hermione in later chapters. Sequel to Witch Doctor
1. Prologue

The Time Lord, The Witch, and The Police Box

Prologue

In a galaxy far far away, on a distant planet a sound could be heard. It was the sound of the universe. If one would follow this sound they would find a strange blue box materialize into thin air. And out of this box two people would immerge from it. A tall thin man in a brown pinstripe suit and light brown overcoat smiling like a maniac, holding the hand of a pretty young woman dressed in the style of a teenager in the late 20th Century.

The Doctor said, "Here we are. Molto bene."

Hermione asked, "Where is here?"

The Doctor smiled, "When would also be the appropriate question."

Hermione smiled at his showing off.

The Doctor said, "We are currently six thousand years in your future. On the planet Midnight."

The Doctor led her to a giant window showing the planet the Tardis landed on.

The view took Hermione's breath away. Beautiful did not give the planet justice. The view was a landscape made entirely out of beautiful purple diamonds.

Hermione asked, "Can we go out there?"

The Doctor sighed, "Unfortunately no. You see Midnight has no atmosphere due to the destruction of its sun which now gives off Xtonic Radiation."

Hermione grinned, "Do you always use these big words to impress the girls?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Miss Granger." The Doctor lied pretty lamely.

He looked out the window and regained his Professor demeanor.

He said, "Xtonic is a type of radiation spreading galvanic radiation and extremely harmful to all forms of known life. It would reduce you into dust within a second."

Hermione laughed, "How long would you last Mr. Time Lord?"

The Doctor laughed, "Thirty seconds easy. Thirty five if I really tried."

He grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway.

As they walked the Doctor explained, "Despite the hostile environment, the Leisure Palace Company turned into a leisure planet. No life has ever existed here before that."

Hermione asked, "Not that I'm complaining but why are we here?"

The Doctor said, "Thought you could do with a bit of relaxation. Personally I just like the chips."

Hermione asked, "You brought us thousands years into the future and across the galaxy for chips?"

The Doctor said with a smile, "And your relaxation."

The pair entered the Leisure Palace's main entrance. The Doctor walked up to the counter and held out his Psychic Paper.

"Hello I'm the Doctor. I won the contest."

The receptionist, a young women fresh off the shuttle from Saturn, asked, "Contest?"

The Doctor said, "Yes contest. I won it. Hello"

The receptionist said, "What contest?"

The Doctor said, "Well… my companion here is always subscribing to those Celebrity Fashion Holos. I was about to dump them out when one opened to a page showing the chance to win an all expense paid trip to the wonderful world of Midnight. All I had to do was spend fifteen credits to mail it in. By the way, is there a chance of being reimbursed that fifteen credits?"

The receptionist said, "I'm not aware of a Contest."

The Doctor flashed a smile, "Well as you can see right there, there was one and I won."

The receptionist said, "Well you do have the signed name of Miss Leisure of Leisure Palace so I guess its ok."

The Doctor smiled at Hermione

The receptionist asked, "How long will you be staying with us?"

The Doctor said, "Well…. you never know. I guess a month."

The receptionist typed on her computer.

"Ok that is in order. Now what are your names?"

The Doctor smiled, "I'm John Smith and this is…."

Hermione cut in, "I'm Jane hello."

The receptionist said, "Well that all in order. Here is your keycard. Take the elevator to the top floor the Honeymoon Suite is the first door on the right."

The Doctor stuttered, "Honeymoon? We're not together we're just friends."

Hermione shook her head. Men, she thought, even if they were aliens.

She grabbed the keycard, "Thank you." And lead the Doctor to the elevator.

The Doctor said, "What just happened?"

Hermione answered, "I think we just got hitched. Going up?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The doors opened up to there floor. Hermione put the keycard into the door and opened it. She was surprised at what she saw to say the least.

The room was big enough. The room was around the size of the Gryffindor Common Room. In had a living space, a kitchen, what the Doctor called a "fresher" which was basically a bathroom, and the uh bed.

The bed in question was big. It was extremely red and in the shape of a heart.

The Doctor not noticing the shape of the bed dropped down on it.

He said, "Wow this is very comfortable. Weird shape."

Then he looked up. On the ceiling above the bed was a giant mirror.

The Doctor asked, "Why would there be a mirror up there?"

He looked over at Hermione who was blushing as red as the bed he set on.

He then said, "Oh"

Hermione quickly turned around and rushed to the fresher. Which continued to embarrass her because in there was a big hot tub.

The Doctor heard her gasp and walked in, "Oh look at that a hot tub. Big enough for two, that weird why would two people want to bath together. Hmm must be a design flaw."

Hermione was glad he was gone because her face was redder then it had ever been.

When she finally exited the fresher, the Doctor was examining the bed.

He said, "Hermione, I have discovered a mechanical malfunction with the bed."

Hermione asked, "Beds can malfunction?"

"Well this one does. If you press this button." He pressed the button and the bed started to vibrate. "See? Why does a bed have a motor? I'll have to bring this up with management."

Hermione chuckled and explained to hot tub and bed to The Doctor.

The Doctor's eyes got wide and he said, "Uh I'm suddenly in the mood for chips."

Hermione laughed at his embarrassment.

The Doctor found a map of the hotel and found where the restaurant was.

Hermione put on a jacket and was almost out the door when the Doctor stopped her.

Hermione looked at him as the Doctor said, "I know it's been hard adjusting to life without magic and your wand."

Hermione smiled grimly, "I'll get use to it. Almost all people can't do it so I shouldn't be depressed that I know can't."

The Doctor shook his head, "No Hermione, magic was a huge part of your life. It will take a long time to adjust and no one will blame you for being sad about it. So I got you something."

He handed a small package to her. She opened it to show a small tube. The tube was about the size of her wand; at the end was almost a claw looking thing. She pressed a button and a green light and a loud sonic pitch.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes tearing up, "You got me a sonic screwdriver?"

The Doctor smiled, "I thought it was only fair. I'll be more then happy to teach you how to use it….." The rest of his sentence was interrupted by Hermione throwing herself on the Doctor in a hug.

After a moment they broke the hug and The Doctor said, "Now let's go get some chips."

* * *

Hermione was enjoying her time. She had received over a dozen massages, manicures, and the likes. She never had been one for that type of thing but she couldn't help how much she enjoyed them.

The Doctor would spend his days exploring the planet. He had already ventured to Winter Witch Canyon and the Multifaceted Coast. Hermione had gone with him each time, and she enjoyed traveling with him even more then the massages.

The Doctor she realized after the end of there first week, never carried currency. She found this out when a bellboy helped them lug up the Tardis to there suite.

He had stood there waiting and Hermione whispered, "Doctor give him a tip."

The Doctor gave her a strange look before saying, "Uh never say nothing can possibly go wrong because something always does go wrong."

The bellboy gave him a weird look before leaving.

Hermione said, "Doctor what was that?"

The Doctor said, "What? I gave him a tip. Something does always go wrong when you say nothing can possibly go wrong."

Hermione said, "Money Doctor. I meant give him money for performing a service."

"Doesn't the hotel do that?"

"That's not the point. You pay them too."

"Well I'm sorry Miss Granger but you can check my pockets. I have a lot of things in there. Some things I don't even recall putting in there, but I do not have a pound. Not a dime. Not a yin. Not a franc."

"How do you get by when you need to pay for things?"

"Well usually all I need is my charming smile or a quick sonic and I'm done."

Hermione shook her head. For an ancient lord of time, he reminded her a lot of Harry.

* * *

During there time on Midnight, Hermione had become accustomed to her Screwdriver. She could now open and lock doors, scan things, and other things. She still missed her wand, but you had left that life behind. She would just have to come to terms with that.

Hermione was currently lying beside the pool. The Doctor had elected to spend the day exploring again.

A man from the hotel wearing a suit walked up to Hermione and handed her a phone. Hermione, who lived with Muggle parents for eleven years, knew what this was and picked it up.

On the line was The Doctor.

Hermione said in a teasing tone, "Jane Smith how can I help you?"

The Doctor said, "Sapphire Waterfall. It's a waterfall made of sapphires. These enormous jewels the size of a glacier reaches the Cliffs of Oblivion and shatters into sapphires at the edge. They then fall for a hundred thousand feet into a crystal reef."

Hermione laughed at his childlike wonder, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

The Doctor whined, "Aw come on. There boarding soon. It'll be no fun if I see it on my own. Four hours there four hours back, that all it will take."

Hermione surrendered, "Fine do I have time to change?"

The Doctor smiled, "I won't let them leave without you."

Hermione grinned, "Allonz-y"

"Hey that's my line."

Hermione asked, "Are we going to be safe?"

The Doctor said, "Taking a big space truck with a bunch of strangers across a diamond planet called Midnight. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Hermione arrived ten minutes later. The Doctor stood at the outside of the shuttle bus grinning.

Hermione felt happier then she ever remembered being when The Doctor held her hand and said, "Allonz-y"

* * *

The Doctor was sitting next to Hermione on the shuttle bus. The chairs were surprisingly comfortable. The Doctor was happy that Hermione elected to come. He enjoyed her company. She reminded him of Rose in a way that didn't make him sad like he had thought it would. She was a good friend to have.

The Hostess walked up to The Doctor and handed him and Hermione pairs of ear buds.

She said, "That's the headphones for channel one to thirty-six. Complementary earphones, complementary slippers, complementary juice box and complementary peanuts. I must warn you, some products may contain nuts."

The Doctor said, "That would be the peanuts."

The Hostess looked stressed when she said, "Enjoy your trip."

The Doctor smiled, "Oh I can't wait. Allonz-y"

The Hostess looked back at him with a look of not caring, "I'm sorry."

Hermione said, "It's French for Let's Go."

The Doctor gave a small smile.

The Hostess said, "Fascinating" And went about her work.

Hermione gave The Doctor a look.

The Doctor said, "What?"

Hermione spoke to him as if scolding a child, "Don't stress out the Hostess."

The Doctor defended himself, "But I wasn't. I was being ever so polite."

The Hostess arrived to the couple behind Doctor and Hermione, "Here are your headphones…."

The old man cut in, "None for us thanks."

His younger companion said, "Just earphones for me thanks."

The Doctor and Hermione listened as the old man lectured his younger companion, "They call it the Sapphire Waterfall but it not such thing. Sapphires and adiminum-oxide placer are decathlon with high pigmentation." He chuckled.

The Doctor looked over at Hermione. Every companion with maybe the exception of Romanadvoratrelundar would have not paid this man any attention. But he could see that she was hanging onto every word. Always learning. He missed that in a companion.

Now that he thought of it, Hermione did remind him a lot of Romana. She was a good friend. The Doctor missed her every day.

The Doctor thought for a moment, how he use to have romantic feelings for Romana, and if Hermione reminded him of her. No, he thought. He refused to think like this.

The Hostess then gave a pair of headphones to a married couple.

The Old Man leaned in his sit toward The Doctor. He stuck out his hand, "Hobbes. Professor Winfold Hobbes."

The Doctor shook his hand, "I'm The Doctor. Hello. This is my companion Hermione."

Hermione waved

Prof. Hobbes said, "This is my fourteenth time."

The Doctor said, "Oh our first."

Prof. Hobbes young companion shook The Doctor and then Hermione hand, "And I'm Dee Dee. Dee Dee Blasco."

Prof. Hobbes shushed the girl, "Don't bother the couple."

The Doctor said, "We're not, we're not a couple. We're friends."

The Doctor turned around and noticed a women sitting as far away from the other passengers as she could. The Doctor tried to give her a smile but she looked away.

The Doctor sniffed it off and looked back behind himself.

He noticed the married couple arguing with there teenage son.

The women said, "Don't be silly come and sit with us. Look we get slippers."

The man said, "Jethro do as your mother says."

Jethro said, "I'm sitting here."

The father said, "Oh he's ashamed of us but he doesn't mind us paying."

The mother said, "Don't you two start."

The Doctor shook his head. He leaned over to Hermione, "Bloody teenagers. Your all terrible." He smiled.

Hermione lightly punched his arm, "Racist." And put out her tongue.

The Doctor grinned.

The Hostess said, "Ladies and Gentlemen and various variations there upon, welcome to the Crusader 50. If you will fasten your seatbelts we'll be leaving any moment."

The Doctor tried to nod at the Hostess in salute but she ignored him. Hermione noticed the Doctor fake huff in disappointment.

The Hostess said, "Doors." And the doors closed and locked. "Shields down." And the shields went down. "I'm afraid the view is shielded until we reach the Waterfall Palace. Also a reminder Midnight has no air. So please don't touch the interior door seals. Fire exit to the rear, and should we need to use it, you first." She giggled at that.

The Doctor and Hermione smirked but the other passengers paid it no mind.

The Hostess finished, "And now I'll hand you over to our driver."

She pressed a button.

The driver voice sounded as he explained the route.

The Doctor put on his Brainy Specs to Hermione amusement.

The driver explained that they would be taking a detour but will be getting there in just about four hours.

The shuttle bus started up as the Hostess said, "For your entertainment we have the music channel playing Retro Vids of Earth Classics."

She pressed a button and loud old music from well before Hermione's time started playing rather annoyingly.

The Hostess continued, "Also we have the latest artistic installation from Ovic Cline." She pressed another button and this yellow light shined into all there eyes showing them hideous artwork.

She continued, "And for the youngsters we have a rare treat. The animation achieves." A screen came down showing Betty Boop. "Four hours of fun time. Enjoy"

The Doctor looked around the shuttle. The youngest person here, Jethro, who apparently Betty was for, was asleep listen to his Ipod 64. Everyone else was trying to block out the noise and lights.

The Doctor looked to Hermione, "Do you or shall I?"

Hermione grinned and took out her screwdriver. It extended and let out a sonic pitch. Then suddenly all the lights and noise stopped.

The Doctor grinned, "You've done well young grasshopper."

The Hostess tried to fix the entertainment. Yet The Prof. said, "That's a mercy."

The Hostess said, "I do apologies ladies and gentlemen and variations there upon. We seem to have a failure of the entertainment system."

The blond woman sitting all alone smiled at Hermione and The Doctor knowingly.

The Doctor said, "Oh" in fake disappointment.

The mother said, "What are we suppose to do?"

The father said, "We got four hours with this? Four hours of just sitting here?"

The Doctor turned in his seat, "I'll tell you what. We'll have to talk to each other instead."

All the passengers look around at each other in horror.

The Doctor smiled his best smile.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The passengers of the shuttle bus where all cracking up. Well….. with the exception of the blond women sitting in the front trying to read a book, and Jethro who seemed embarrassed at his parents' jokes.

The Doctor and Hermione sitting backwards in a seat to listen to Jethro's parents' story. The Doctor was enjoying the story but Hermione didn't really understand because of the time difference between herself. She laughed politely, until she noticed the blond women all alone.

The father, Biff, says, "So we're all ready. Trunks and everything. Nose plug…"

The wife, Val, cut in between her laughter, "He had this little nose plug you should have seen it."

The Biff said, "And I went marching up to the lifeguard. He was a Shamboli. You know how they have those…." The Doctor spins his fingers representing the Shamboli head, "Big full heads. And I say where the pool is?"

Hermione noticed Jethro mouth the next bit, showing how this story was told many times before.

Biff finishes, "And he said, "The pool is abstract."

The passengers all laughed.

Biff said, "It wasn't a real pool. It was a concept."

The Doctor asked between laughter, "And you were wearing a nose plug?"

Biff mimed himself wearing the nose plugs to everyone's laughter.

The Doctor loved these types of stories. It reminded him of the life he ran away from all those years ago and now could never have. Stories like this where everything is just normal. No killer aliens, no death, no mothers (who in his opinion were beings worse then death)…. it was nice.

* * *

And little while later The Doctor and Hermione were talking with Dee Dee.

Dee Dee said as she handed Doctor and Hermione plastic cups and ice, "So then I did a paper on The Lost Moon of Posh. Prof Hobbs read it, liked it. Now he takes me on his research trips for the holidays. Well, I say research, most the time his has me fetching and carrying. But it's all good experience."

Hermione asked, "Did they ever find it?"

Dee Dee asked, "Find what?"

Hermione said, "The Lost Moon of Posh?"

Dee Dee laughed, "No not yet."

The Doctor said, "Well…maybe that will be your great discovery one day."

The Doctor raised his cup, "Here's to Posh."

Dee Dee and Hermione raised there cups with a smile.

* * *

Hermione sat next to the lonely blond women, who she had found out that her name was Sky Silvestry, and was vainly attempting to rip open a bag of peanuts.

Hermione said, "I'm traveling with my friend, The Doctor. He's the funny man in the suit. How about you? Traveling alone?"

Sky said, "No it is just me."

Hermione nodded, "The Doctor has done plenty of that. Traveling on his own. All lonely. He seems to love it. The freedom to go wherever he wants."

Sky said, "Well I'm still getting use to it."

She looked at Hermione, "I found myself single recently, not by choose."

Hermione asked, "What happen?"

Sky said, "Oh the usual, she needed her own space as they say. An entire galaxy in fact. I reckon that is enough space don't you?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. I also found myself single not by choose. Well…..I would have ended it soon enough. Now I travel with Chuckles back there."

Sky nodded. She held up her fork and eyed the food, "What is this? Chicken or beef?"

Hermione eyed it, "I think its both…..DOCTOR!"

* * *

Prof. Hobbes was giving his lecture about Midnight complete with a projector run by Dee Dee.

The Doctor and Hermione were both engrossed in the lecture. Hermione felt like she was back in History of Magic and she was the only one paying attention. Except for The Doctor who was staring at the slides intensively. Even Jethro was paying close attention.

Prof. Hobbes continued, "So this is Midnight. You see, bombarded by the sun. Xtonic Rays. Immense radiation."

He then commanded, "Dee Dee next slide!"

As the next slide came up he continued, "This is my pet project. Actually I'm the first person to research this. Because you see, the history is interesting because there is no history. There is no life in this entire system. There can't be. Before the Leisure Palace Company came here, no one had come here in all eternity. No living thing."

Everyone sat and pondered this for a moment before Jethro asked, "How do you know? I mean if no one can go outside."

Val said, "Oh his imagination. Here we go."

The Doctor defended, "He's got a point."

Prof. Hobbes continued, "Exactly, we view this planet through glass. Safely inside our metal box. Even the Leisure Palace was lowered down from orbit. Here we are now crossing Midnight, but never touching it."

Then as if on cue, the entire train shook.

Dee Dee said, "Its stopped"

Val asked, "Have we stopped?"

Biff asked, "Are we there?"

Dee Dee said, "We can't be it is too soon."

Prof Hobbes said, "They don't stop. These vehicles never stop."

The Hostess said, "If you would please get to your seats, just a small delay." And she made her way toward the front to talk to the driver.

All the passengers looked around in confusing until Biff said, "Maybe we stopped for a pit stop."

Prof Hobbes said, "There is no stopping. I've been on this expedition fourteen times. They never stop."

Sky turned around in her seat and almost yelled, "Well evidently we have stopped so there is not point in denying it."

The Doctor thought, "Hmm I wonder what got her knickers in a twist."

Hermione noticed Sky tense up.

Jethro laughed, "We've broken down."

His mother sarcastically thanked him.

Jethro continued in a scary voice, "In the middle of nowhere."

His father, tired of his son's attitude said, "Stop it. That is enough."

The Hostess walked to the front of the shuttle bus, "Ladies and Gentlemen and Variations Thereupon, we are just experiencing a short delay. The driver just needs to stabilize the car's power feeds. Perfectly normal."

The Doctor found this all smelled rather fishy. But of course that could just be the Chicken. Or was it Beef?

The Doctor and Hermione nodded to each other and walked toward the Hostess. She tried to divert them but The Doctor shoved his Psychic Paper in her face saying, "There you go. Engine experts." And walked into the driver's cabin.

In the driver's cabin were two men on the controls.

The driver started to ask him to return to his seat when The Doctor shoved his Psychic Paper in his face.

The Driver read the paper and quieted down as the Doctor said, "I'm The Doctor engine expert hello. This is my partner Hermione. So what's the problem Driver Joe?"

The driver said, "We are now stabilizing the engine feeds. Won't take long."

The Doctor seemed to ponder this before saying, "No because that is the engine feed" he pointed at, "and it is fine. But these types of engines don't need to stabilize. Doesn't make sense does it Hermione?"

Hermione nodded like she any idea how the future Muggle technology worked but quickly catching on, "No it does not Doctor."

The Doctor smiled at her.

The Doctor said, "We are both very clever. Sorry. So….what is wrong?"

The engineer said, "We just stopped. Look all systems are fine. But we are not moving."

The Doctor nodded to Hermione who gave the consol a quick sonic and she and he looked the results.

The Doctor said, "Well your right, there fine. Sorry who are you?"

The engineer said, "Claude. I'm the mechanic/engineer/trainee."

The Doctor said, "Nice to meet you."

The driver said, "I sent a distress signal. They've sent a dispatch to us."

Hermione asked, "How long until they get here?"

The driver answered, "About an hour."

The Doctor said, "Well…. since we're waiting." He sniffed to seem nonchalant, "Should we take a look outside? Lift the screens a bit."

The driver answered worryingly, "It's a hundred percent Xtonic out there. We'd be vaporized."

The Doctor said, "Nah those windows are Veneto Glass, they'd last a minute."

The Doctor continued to urge the man in almost a whisper, "Go on. Live a little."

Hermione smiled at his persuasion. That voice could charm the pants off of Snape, not that anyone would ever want to do that. Hermione absently wondered what The Doctor could persuade her to do, before the stopped that train of thought from leaving the station.

The driver finally submitted, "Alright. One minute."

He pressed a button on the dash and the viewing windows lifted showing the planet before them.

The Doctor is very clever. He knows almost every word in almost every language. And even he could not think of a word to justify the sheer beauty that lied before him.

The landscape were purple diamond mountains as far as the eye could see. The Doctor stared in pure wonder. He turned to Hermione to see she had the exact same face he did.

The Doctor cooed, "That is beautiful."

Hermione was speechless.

The engineer/mechanic/trainee said, "Look at all those diamonds. Poisoned by the sun, no one can ever touch them."

Hermione asked, "You said we took a detour."

It wasn't a question. The Doctor loved that.

The driver said, "Only about 10 klicks to the west."

The Doctor said, "And unrecognized path."

The engineer said, "Never before rod upon. The computer worked it out on automatic."

The Doctor smiled in wonder, "So we're the first. This piece of ground. No one has ever been to this place before in all of recorded history."

Hermione understood the Doctor's need to see history. To travel around and see things unseen by so many people. This was the real magic. Not even with the use of a wand.

But all of there wonder came crashing down as the engineer asked, "Did you see that…? No never mind."

The Doctor asked worryingly, "What? What did you see?"

The man pointed out, "Right there. Like a shadow for just a second."

Hermione asked, "What sort of shadow?"

Then the computers let out an alert.

The driver said, "The glass is stabilizing. Shields down."

As the shields closed the engineer yelled, "There it is! There it is! Look right there!"

The Doctor asked, "What was it?"

The man said, scared out of his wits, "Just like something shifting. Something sort of dark. Like it was running."

The Doctor breathed, "Running this way?"

The engineer said, "Toward us."

The driver ordered, "Alright Doctor and friend return to your seats. And not a word. Rescue is on its way. If you can get the door. Thank you."

* * *

As the Doctor and Hermione left the cabin they were both ambushed by Sky.

She asked, "Did they tell you what happened? What's gone wrong?"

The Doctor took a deep breath for Professor Mode, but Hermione beat him to the punch, "Oh just stabilizing. Happens all the time."

The Doctor let out that breath disappointed.

Sky said, "I don't need this. I am on a schedule."

The Hostess said, "Back to you seats. Thank you."

As they returned to there seats, the Hostess went into the Driver's cabin.

After a moment Dee Dee said to the Doctor and Hermione, "Excuse me. There Microfision Engines aren't they?"

The Doctor nodded.

Dee Dee was about to continue when the Prof. said, "Don't bother the couple."

Dee Dee shrugged him off, "My father was a mechanic. Microfision doesn't stabilize."

This caught the attention of Jethro, who leaned forward.

Dee Dee asked, "What do you mean stabilize?"

The Doctor took another deep breath to get into the zone. After a quick check that Hermione didn't plan to interrupt, he said in his calming reassuring voice, "Well…. it all just a bunch of flim flam. Nothing to worry about."

The Prof. leaned forward and asked, "So it's not the engines?"

Hermione said, "Its just a slight pause that's all."

Prof. asked, "How much air do we have?"

This caught the attention of Val who asked in a shrill voice, "What did he say about air?"

The Doctor said, "Nothing."

Val asked, "Are we running out of air?"

Prof, realizing his mistake, said, "I was just speculating."

At this time the Hostess re-entered the cabin.

Biff asked, "Is that correct Miss? Are we running out of air?"

The Hostess looked at Hermione and The Doctor knowing this was there fault, "Ladies and Gentlemen and Variations Thereupon, I've spoken to the captain. Help is on the way if you would all remain calm."

Val asked, "How much air do we have?"

Jethro said, "Mom just stop it."

The Hostess reassured, "Everything is under control."

Everyone except the Doctor and Hermione bombarded her with questions.

The Doctor stood up with a finger in the air, he started shushing everyone but when that didn't work he yelled, "QUIET!"

Hermione was impressed by this.

The Doctor looked around as everyone quieted down, he said in a lower voice, "Thank you. Now if you would all care to listen to my good friend Dee Dee."

She looked up at him as he nodded to her.

She stood up and said, "Um its just that, the air is on a circular filter. We could stay breathing for ten years."

As everyone thought this over the Doctor said, "There you go. And Hermione and I have spoken to the Captain, we can guarantee you, everything is fine."

And at that very moment, there came a loud double knock from outside the car.

The Doctor stared like a Slitheen caught in the headlights. There can't be something out there he thought.

Everyone stared to the back.

Val asked, "What was that?"

Prof said, "That's the metal. We're stabilizing. We are just settling."

Dee Dee added, "It could be rocks falling."

Biff asked, "What I want to know is how long do we have to sit here."

Hermione noticed that The Doctor hadn't breathed. He stared at the wall with a look of fear she hadn't seen even on the Slitheen Ship.

Then came an even louder two knocks.

Sky asked, "What is that?"

Everyone turned around in there seats.

Val asked, "Is someone out there?"

Prof said, "Don't ridicules."

Hermione reached for the Doctor's hand and gave it a squeeze that he barley returned.

Dee Dee reinstated, "It could be rocks."

Even the Hostess admitted, "Nothing can fall up against the sides."

Then came the double knock again. Even louder then before.

The Doctor breathed, "Knock Knock."

Jethro, being the stupid teenager that they all are, said in his spooky voice, "Who's there?"

Everyone stared as no one breathed.

Sky asked, "Is there something out there? Well anyone?"

Another double knock

Everyone jumped

Prof stood up, "I'm sorry but the light out there is Xtonic. That means it would destroy any living thing is a split second. It is impossible."

The Doctor, still holding onto Hermione's hand walked toward the last knock was placed.

After a moment the knock came again.

Sky yelled, "Then what is that then?"

The Doctor ran to the spot and took out a stethoscope from his pocket and placed it to the door.

The Hostess tried to get him back to his seat but Hermione shrugged her off.

The Doctor listened intently and breathed, "Hello."

Another knock came louder then all the rest. It came from the door. The door leading outside the car.

Jethro pointed out, "It's moving."

The Doctor pulled off the stethoscope and walked toward the door.

Then came the sound of the door being worked.

Val screamed, "It's trying to get it the door."

The Prof said, "There is no "it". Nothing is out there."

To disprove his point the door turned.

The Doctor stared as Hermione reached her arm around his body hugging herself up against him.

Then a fierce double knock came from the roof. Louder than anything the group had ever heard.

Another knock at the door had the passengers all jump.

Val asked, "That's the entrance. Can it get in."

Dee Dee said, "No. That door is on two hundred pounds of highdronicles.

Prof. look at her like she subjected going sunbathing on Midnight, "Don't encourage them."

She replied, "Then explain that then."

Biff tried to work the door.

The Doctor said, "Sir better not."

Biff said, "The door is pure iron." He knocked on the door four times.

Only to be responded in kind with four quick knocks.

Val breathed, "Four times. Did you hear that it did it four times. Like him."

Doctor stepped in front of them with his hand out, "Now everyone calm down."

Sky was shacking, "But it answered. Can't you see it answered."

As she spoke it knocked on the door again.

The Hostess said, "I must insist that you all get BACK TO YOUR SEATS!"

Sky yelled back, "Don't stand there telling us the rules. You're the Hostess. Your suppose to do something."

The Doctor gave the door four long knocks.

After a long pause of no one breathing, The Knocks answered in kind to the Doctor.

Sky shivered, "What is making that noise? She said she'd get me. Stop it make it stop."

The Hostess tried to call the driver's car on the phone as Sky yelled at all the passengers like a mad women.

The knocks continued with enough force to rip open a muggle tank. Not even stopping it continued to knock and knock moving as it worked. Following Sky as she screamed that is was after her.

As the wall next to Sky's head dented in the form of a fist, The Doctor ran to her yelling, "Get out of there!"

Then the entire car shook back and forth, back and forth, sparks everywhere with the power going on and off.

When it finally ended, that horrible old time Earth classic music had started back up faintly.

Everyone groaned in pain.

The Doctor checked Hermione over quickly before standing back up breathing heavy, "Other then neck, nose, and face I'm fine. Everyone else?" And he turned the music off.

"How are we? Everyone all right?"

Prof said, "Earthquake. Must be."

Dee Dee said, "That's impossible. The ground is fixed. It's solid."

Seeing how the light had yet to come back to life the Hostess directed them all to where the flashlight were held.

Val ran to Jethro, "Baby how are you?"

Being the teenage adolescent that he was he shrugged her off, "Never mind me. What about her?"

Everyone stared at Sky who was still scrunched up in the corner.

Everyone noticed that the seat surrounding her had been ripped off.

The Doctor and Hermione walked to her.

The Doctor breathed, "It's alright" over and over while Hermione hugged her.

The Doctor touched her, "It's over. We're still alive. The wall still intact. See? We're safe?"

The Hostess screamed into the phone trying to reach the driver.

Not reaching any response she pressed the button to the driver's car.

The door open to pure nothingness. The vacuum started the suck them all out. Everyone screamed as the Hostess closed the door.

Everyone scream that they had lost the driver.

Hermione turned around to find The Doctor take out a piece of paneling and gave the wirings a quick sonic.

The Hostess breathed, "The Cabin's gone. Like it was ripped open."

Biff yelled at the Doctor, "What are you doing."

"Just giving it a quick sonic. Shut up please. Molto bene."

Biff yelled, "Leave the wall alone."

Doctor said, "We are all safe. Any rupture as sealed itself. Or wait. Something sliced it off. Your right the cabins gone. It lost its integrity. I'm sorry but they've been reduce to dust."

Hermione breathed, "But that means…."

The Doctor breathed, "There dead."

To be continued?


	4. Notice: revision

Dear readers,

No I am not dead. I must apologise for my lack of updating any story for about a year. The only excuss I can offer is life got in the way of fan fiction to my regret. I had to contend with my senior year of High School which wasn't hard just very busy. I thought I have this whole summer to write but I had to get a job which was pure hell. Believe me 12 hour swing shift is no picnic by any stretch of the definition. Luckily the job was mindless labor and I had almost infite time with my thoughts and I have thought little else then my stories and future plans for them all. But tommorrow I begin my freshman year of college and this should give me time to return to my writing hopfully in full.

So this is a letter not only of apology but of stating the fact that I am back and hopfully better then before. I would like to inform anyone who is still interested in my stories that I am first going back and revisioning every story to make them better grammatically in structure. To do this I would like that anyone interested in being a beta reader please message me and we can beginning fixing up the stories. Whichever story gets first response will be the first story I begin with.

Once again I am sorry for my year long hiatus, but hopfully once I begin to update again I can make it up to you all. If interested in beta please message me. I've never had a beta or done any beta myself so I don't know how it works. But I can figure it out. Hopefully you'll be hearing from me soon.

-Dex-El of Krypton


End file.
